


There's a Silver Lining in Everything

by DuckCest



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:29:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21814453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuckCest/pseuds/DuckCest
Summary: A close call on an adventure makes the boys realize how much they really mean to each other.
Relationships: Dewey Duck/Huey Duck/Louie Duck
Comments: 6
Kudos: 38





	There's a Silver Lining in Everything

The adventure started out like any other one, unfortunately it didn't stay that way. To be fair everything was going fine until the boys got separated from the others. That was when things started going downhill. 

"My phones out of service aannnddd I'm officially bored." Louie had said. This was an adventure he hadn't wanted to come on but he had been persuaded to, and now he was bored. But there was only two people that had heard him, the same two people who had been by his side since they landed. Which was a bit new, but nice. And it had been at times like that that he really appreciated it. 

Until he didn't. 

"We could always-"

"No." Huey interrupted Dewey. "We're not sneaking off, bad things happen when we sneak off. We're staying right here." And that was when the three of them had realized they were alone where they were. 

"Well," Louie then replied. "That worked out great. What now?" 

"We have to try and catch up to them. Our phones don't work and we didn't bring our walkie-talkies so we have no way to contact them, but they should've noticed we're missing by now. It shouldn't be too hard to find them." Huey answered. His brothers had looked at each other and shrugged then the three of them had continued walking on the path they were currently on. To them it felt like they had walked for ages before they had to conclude they weren't finding the others easily. 

Dewey had noticed how discouraged his brothers had gotten and attempted to cheer them up. "We'll find them eventually, this place isn't that big! But until then we have to keep our spirits up, we can't lose hope." 

A weak smile was given to him by Huey, "You're right, Dew, we just have to keep going." Louie groaned from behind them. "After a small break." 

The break ended up being a little longer than they anticipated but only because they had somehow managed to fall asleep. Once they had woken back up they quickly got back on their way, bickering between themselves as they did so. They had been confused on how they had fallen asleep and were demanding answers that they didn't have. But the bickering had died down after a few minutes and soon their walk was filled with nothing but silence. Until Louie had suddenly stopped, which made his brothers stop. Because Louie was the eyes of the group he saw things they didn't. They trusted his judgement, and if he stopped it was for a good reason. 

"I heard something." Louie had whispered and that was when the ground had started to shake. 

Which brings us to our current moment. The moment where things were as far down the hill as they could go. 

The boys froze as they felt rumbling but hastily moved before the hall could cave in on them. Or at least two of them did. Huey was still frozen so his brothers forcefully pulled him to where they were just in time for the hall to collapse in front of them. 

"What did Scrooge do now?" Was all Dewey could think to say. Neither of his brothers answered. But, that may of been for the best, Dewey wasn't sure he wanted to know. "At least we're all okay." He added on, because he _had_ to add it on, they _had_ to remember that, something bad would happen if they didn't. His brothers nodded and he determined that problem to be solved, at least for the time being. But now they were faced with another one, how were they gonna find the others now? 

"Do we just go back to the plane or....?" Louie unsurely asked. 

"We really should've just done that in the first place." Huey deadpanned as he got his voice back. His brothers agreed and the three of them started to do so, Huey smooshed between the other two as they walked. He had a feeling it would be like that for a while. And that was something he was completely fine with. 

* * *

In the following days a lot of thinking had been done by all three of them, something to be expected after what happened. That was just too close of a call for them to be comfortable with. Dewey and Louie weren't pleased with the possibility of losing their brother and Huey wasn't pleased with the possibility of leaving his. It was scary for them to think about, but they knew they had to. 

And it was during that thinking that they each realized something: they liked each other, _liked_ liked. But it made sense, there had always been little signs; Huey barely trusted people who weren't his brothers, Dewey was afraid to really be himself around people who weren't his brothers, and Louie had a hard time opening up to people who weren't his brothers. That had to mean _something_. Now the only issue was telling each other their feelings, as far as each of them were concerned they were the only ones with them.

Which is why it was suddenly so hard for them to be around each other. But it was also hard for them to be away from each other, one of their own had a close call, they weren't taking that lightly. So that was why they chose to stay near one another, awkward as it was. It was certainly better than the alternative, which was being worried that one of them would unexpectedly disappear. Yeah, awkward was definitely better. 

But it did leave something to be desired. Something that should've been obvious after all their not so subtle glances at each other, but wasn't. Not until one of them said something. However that wouldn't be happening any time soon. 

Or so they thought. 

The truth was Huey didn't mean to say anything, it just happened. He couldn't stand keeping something from them, even something like that. Even if it meant they were weirded out or disgusted by him. 

"I like you guys! Like more than I should." He abruptly admitted to his brothers when they were hanging out in their room just the three of them. Then promptly looked away from them before they could say anything bad. The room was silent for a few moments as Dewey and Louie tried to figure out what to say. They knew they felt the same but putting that into words was harder than it looked. But this was Huey, and eachother, they had to try. 

Dewey spoke up first, "I like you guys too, I just didn't know how to say anything. I know we said we wouldn't keep anymore secrets from eachother but this-" 

"Yeah, we get it." Louie cut him off understandingly. "This is a whole big thing, even though I don't really understand why. Who cares if we like eachother like that? The only business it is is ours." His brothers looked at him confused. "Oh come on we do everything else together it only makes sense we'd do this together too." They continued to look at him. "Don't make me say it, I'm not good at stuff like that." 

"I don't know, Lou, you seemed to have no problem saying those other things..." Louie glared at his immediate older brother and he beamed at him. 

"Fine, I like you guys too! Happy?" 

"Was that so hard?" Dewey asked him teasingly which made him roll his eyes. Huey smiled as he watched them, this wasn't how he imagined this turning out, but he was grateful for it. 

"So I guess in a weird way there was some sort of silver lining to me almost getting hurt." And that was something else they still had to talk about. One thing at a time. "We figured this out. Now there's really only one thing left to do, will you guys go out with me?" 

"That sounds pretty great." Louie softly agreed. 

Dewey grinned, "Let's Dewey this!" He pumped his fist even as his brothers groaned and pulled them into a side hug. 

"You guys are insufferable."

"Love you too, Huey." He really did love them, didn't he? Not the romantic kind however he was sure he'd get there one day. But until then he was content. 


End file.
